


10,080 Minutes

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's on Vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10,080 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the slashthedrabble prompt:** On Vacation

Ten thousand eighty minutes, that was how long John had to stay on (mandatory) vacation. Not that he had written it down on a Post It stuck to his bathroom mirror or anything.

On the night before day one, John went to bed prepared to wake up and tend to his agave garden. He liked his garden but he was a cop, not some old bitty with a house full of cats. Instead he woke up to Ben kissing him. Ben's kisses were sloppy and John's cock was definitely interested.

As John's groaned, he thought his vacation was looking up.


End file.
